


Afterschool Plans

by starry_wink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_wink/pseuds/starry_wink
Summary: Spring time, just as the flowers begin to bloom and scatter, Yuuta finds himself drifting away from the world around him.





	Afterschool Plans

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

 

It’s not exactly rare for Yuuta to be alone. It’s not like he minds it anyway. The peace and quiet helps him think clearly, visualize what’s needed to be done, find solutions to the things that trouble him.

It’s also not exactly like his classroom’s always in a peaceful state, he also has his friends who just  _ love _ pestering him like his brother would. Constant calls of "Aoi-kun", and most often by his given name would resound around the room and corridors whenever he was seen. It seems like people aren’t confused over him and his brother anymore. 

It’s not so bad, but it somehow feels like it didn’t sit right.

  
  
  
  


_ Yuuta-kun! _

It’s late afternoon. He stayed in school up to this late since he’s in charge of day duty. He doesn’t mind it, and in fact, very much preferred keeping himself busy than locking himself up in his room until his video games lull him to sleep. The sky has been painted with various hues of orange and gold. It’s kind of nostalgic, from the time when.. 

_ Yuuta-kun! _

It was rainy yesterday, and even though he brought an umbrella for himself, he let the rain pour down onto him. He didn’t mind it at all, it felt nice to let the cold rain wash his emotions away. It’s not like he has parents to scold him anyway. His brother would surely fret over him though.

_ Yuuta-kun! _

He contemplates on what meal he should make for dinner again. Maybe something both he and his brother would like. _I could lay off the spice just a bit.._ _He should be happy with that._

"Yuuta-kun!"

"Hm..?" He slowly whips his head around to see some of his friends calling out to him. It seems like they’ve been calling him for a while now during his little spacing-out session. The looks on their faces spelled worry and concern. It made him feel a little guilty. "Sorry, I’m alright. What is it?"

Shinobu speaks up, worry still evident in his face despite his attempts on hiding it. "W-We were thinking about hanging out in the mall today, maybe go to the arcade too! Would you like to come along...?" Shinobu’s fingers are fidgeting on his back, but the offer seems genuine. "It would do good for your mood. You ought to have fun too once in a while," Tsukasa adds. 

"Ho-nes-tly," Tori pipes up. "You’ve been acting so distant ever since the incident happened. We’re your friends too! We’re here for you." 

Yuuta manages to crack a smile with his lips. It’s a little dry, seems like he’s been forgetting to take care of himself. He sheepishly scratches the back of his head and responds, "I’m really alright. Thanks for worrying about me." 

The group seemed a little dissatisfied with his answer, exchanging worried glances at each other and thinking of a way to help him out. 

"But Yuu-chan’s color says otherwise.. Sora thinks Yuu-chan should allow himself to be happy~ When a friend is sad, you comfort them!" 

"Hinata-chan would really like it if you were smiling, yanno~ Really, we should all have fun~!"

His eyes widen a bit, looking at every single one of their hopeful faces.  _ I sure am blessed to have friends like them, _ Yuuta thinks to himself. Maybe he should go with them after all, let himself have fun and feel laidback like his brother once in a while. It sounds nice, hanging out with some friends, chitter-chattering about little things, eating together and having fun, but.. "I appreciate the offer, but I’m going to meet aniki today. I’d really love to come, but maybe some other time." 

"..."

Before anyone else could interject, Sora speaks up again. "We won’t force you then~ Have fun with Hina-chan, okay~ It’s best for brothers to get along after all~!" At the back of Sora’s head, he seems to sense the shift of Yuuta’s colors from a lonesome blue to a warm peach. He manages to signal the others of this fact and lets Yuuta off for the day. 

After a quick exchange of goodbyes and take cares, and of course, advices of not staying out too late, Yuuta packs his things up and goes off on his way. He’s all by himself again, negative thoughts and memories ready to take his fragile mind by storm. It’s been like this for a while now, always walking alone at home, and even at home, he’s still by himself and their pet cats.

It took some time for him to get used to it, but he thinks he’s actually found comfort in his lonesome. 

He’s thankful his feet somehow automatically took him to where he wanted to go. It’s one of the few things that’s still properly functioning in his body in that moment. And after a short train ride and a few minutes of walking, he passes through the stone labyrinth of a cemetery and stops by a particular ornate stone.

He crouches down, face donning a warm smile, left hand gently caressing the surface of the stone.

_ Aniki, no..  _

"Hinata-kun, I’ve returned."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
